1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an active material, an active material, an electrode, and a lithium-ion secondary battery.
2. Related Background Art
LiVOPO4, which is a positive electrode active material capable of reversibly inserting and desorbing lithium ions, is used for active material layers in lithium-ion secondary batteries. LiVOPO4 has been known to exhibit a plurality of crystal structures such as those of triclinic (α-type) and orthorhombic (β-type) crystals and have different electrochemical characteristics depending on their crystal structures (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2004-303527 and 2003-68304, Solid State Ionics, 140, pp. 209-221 (2001), J. Power Sources, 97-98, pp. 532-534 (2001), and J. Baker et al., J. Electrochem. Soc., 151, A796 (2004)).